


Partners.

by brioscrown



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brioscrown/pseuds/brioscrown
Summary: Post S3, Beth cancels the hit. Rio helps a drunk/ hungover Beth. They patch things up.
Relationships: Beth Boland & Rio, Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Beths POV**

“I cancelled the hitman.” I say hesitantly say. “YOU DID WHAT?!” Annie shouts. “Oh god.” Ruby says under her breath. “He’s getting suspicious Annie, he’s a gang leader, he knows I’m hiding something and is asking where the money has been going, look we can always hire another one. Just not now. Think about it Annie. If we kept it up any longer he would find out and all of us would be dead.” I say pouring bourbon into my glass. “It’s not like I want him alive, he has made all of our lives a living hell. Me more then others…” I mutter the last part. “She’s right.” Ruby says looking directly at Annie. “Oh so you’re gonna take her side in this?” Annie says throwing her hands up in defense. “Annie!” I yell more loudly then I intended. “He was so close to finding out. I saved our asses. again! You act like I want this, you’re not the one who got their house emptied, or have a gang member parked outside her house every night.” I say getting very pissed off. “Well I’m not the one who shot him three times and left him for dead with the FBI agent he kidnapped, then befriended his baby mama.” Annie laughs. My jaw drops. “Get out.” I say quietly. “What?” Annie says taken aback. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE ANNIE!” I yell and storm up stairs. “Beth!” I hear Ruby yell. I lock myself into my bathroom and cry on the floor. How dare she? Does she have any idea what it’s like? I hear the door close down stairs.

  
**Next morning**

“Beth? Beth open up!” I hear someone yell. I open my eyes. Shit, I must have cried myself to sleep. I’m too tired and worn out to get up. I hear a loud noise. Annie. “Shit sis, did you go to sleep here?” She squats down, I see ruby peep in from the door way. “I’m sorry.” I cry. She sighs. “You shouldn’t be the one to apologize, I overstepped. I know it’s hard for you after everything you and him been through, you’re right, I don’t understand what it’s like and frankly I’m glad. He’s a terrible person and you’re not, you’re the best person I know.” Annie says helping me sit up. “Guys…” I hear ruby say. Me and Annie turn our heads and see Rio in the lean against the door way while Ruby rush’s towards us. “Ladies…” he says. He makes eye contact with me in my baggy clothes and stained mascara on my cheeks. I wipe my tear running down my cheek. “Whatchu doing on the floor?” Rio says impatiently. “Me and Beth got into an argument, she kicked me out, rushed into the bathroom with bourbon in her hands, next morning kicked the door in found her asleep here on the bathroom floor.” Annie says in one breath. “Annie!” I yell at her. “Dudes at a gun, you always spill everything when a dudes gotta gun.” She says in defense. I roll my eyes. “Oh god.” I say under my breathe and rush to the toilet to puke. Annie rushes besides me and holds my hair out of my face. While ruby gets a wet wash cloth for my face. I flush the toilet and unsuccessfully stand on my feet causing me to fall down on the floor. “Girl, I love you, but you’re a mess.” Ruby says. I groan. “Alright ladies, I can take it from here.” Rio says sitting me up against the shower wall. “I’m not going to leave my sister alone with you while she’s like this.” Annie says sternly. “Mans gotta gun Annie.” Ruby says using Annie’s words against her. “It’s alright guys, I love you text you tonight.” I say and they leave. “Where’s your kids?” Rio ask. I sigh. “At Dean’s mom’s house, they have a bed there.” I say muttering the last part, but I could tell he heard me. I look up at him and he doesn’t say anything, but turns on the shower, making the cold water turn my clothes all soggy and uncomfortable. “WHAT THE HELL!” I scream at him. “Sobering you up.” He puts his hand out to help up. He helps me step out of the shower. “Come on lets get you changed outta them clothes.” He says. “My room is down stairs, can’t you just leave me here?” I say whining like on my children. The bourbon still running through my system causing me to forget who I’m taking to. “Want me to drag your ass down the steps?” He says more sternly. I don’t say anything and stubble out of the bathroom. Balancing myself by holding onto the wall. He helps me down the steps and leads me to my room. He waits out side of my room for me to change. I change into a floral blouse and jeans, put my hair up into a bun, and do my makeup. I step out of my room and see Rio on his phone. He looks up. I don’t think he ever seen me with my hair up, it kinda feels…weird? “Why did you come here today?” I ask. He steps closer. “My boy told me you didn’t show up for work. Went to see what’s that’s about.” He said. I face palmed. “I forgot about that.” I say in embarrassment. “About work?” He asks. “Forgot I owned a spa.” I shake my head. “Never drunk that much in my life.” I say. And it’s true, not even when I found out Dean was cheating or when I shot Rio, sure I drowned myself in bourbon, but never consumed that much in one night. “What did you sister say that made you like that?” He asks while we walk to the kitchen. “Just a sibling argument.” I say. “Yeah, I don’t believe that, Elizabeth.” He says an sits down on a stool in front of my kitchen island. I open the fridge and pour me and him some Dr.Pepper into a glass. I slide his across the table. “You going to cap me if I don’t tell you.” I say sarcastically. He laughs. “Nah, Just going to ask until I get a believable answer. I take a sip of my drink. “You won’t like it.” I say an shake my head. “Oh yeah?” He says and takes a sip of his. “There’s something you don’t know.” I say looking down at my drink. “And when I tell you this, please do not hurt Ruby or Annie, just me.” I say. Rio tilts his head in confusion. “When you came back… killed Lucy. We came up with an idea to hire a hitman… to take you out. That’s where the money has been going. That’s why I stole from you.” I pause to take a minute to see his facial expression, he’s just staring at me, I can’t tell if he’s angry,hurt, or anything. Just a blank expression. I look back down. “I told them I cancelled the hit last night. Ruby was okay and agreed it was the smart thing to do.” I say and take another sip of my drink. “Why did you cancel?” he asks. “If we kept it up any longer you would find out and all of us would be dead.” I tell him what I told the girls last night. “And I couldn’t…” I start to choke up, and feel a tear down my cheek. I clear my throat. “I couldn’t put your kid through that again. I saw how he handled it last time. When I thought I killed you. He just… I couldn’t do it okay? Remember when you got dean? My kids were heartbroken and I remember Janie asking if he was going to die or walk again. I remember how hard it was for my kids. I just couldn’t do it again.” I walk over to the living room and turn around and get on my knees. “Just kill me and get it over with.” I cry out and close my eyes. I hear Rio stand up and walk towards me. “Elizabeth.” I hear him say. “Just get it over with!” I say through my tears. “Stand up, Elizabeth.” He says. I open my eyes and see him once again holding his hand out to help me up. “I already knew. You were right. I figured it out. Had some of my boys follow you and led us to Fitzpatrick. He told me everything.” He says and walks back into the kitchen opening my fridge and pouring us more Dr.Pepper into our glasses. I stand still in the living room processing what he just said. “How long have you knew?” I ask. “Few weeks.” He says. “And you never said anything?” I ask in confusion. “Wanted to see if you were going to go through with it or not.” He says a takes a sip of his drink. “Got a text last night that said you canceled it, I knew it had something to do with you not showing up for work. That’s why I’m really here Elizabeth. Wanted to see if you would crack or never tell me.” He says freely like it’s not a big deal what I’ve done. “Are you going to kill me now?” I ask. He pats the stool beside him motioning for me to sit down. I sigh and sit by him. “You canceled it, don’t really got a reason to kill you for something you didn’t do.” He says I can feel him looking at me. I turn and look at him. “Partners?” He asks and raises his glass. I let out a small laugh. “Partners.” I say and raise my glass.


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Beth celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day, y’all ready for chapter three?

**Beths** **POV**

the next day I took a uber to work, wondering if Rio was going to be there today. I walked through the showroom and into my office. I get my phone out to take pictures so I can think of ways to decorate it later. I close my door and sit down at my desk. And open the drawers to see paperwork I needed to do. I here a knock the door. “Come in.” I say. The door opens.  _Rio_.  “Hey.” I say putting the pen in my hand down. “How’s it going?” He asks. “Boring.” I say. “Got you something.” He says with a hand behind his back.  Please don’t be a gun, please don’t be a gun.  He pulls out a Dr.Pepper. “Gotchu something from the vending machine. “Thank you, I forgot my coffee this morning so I needed this. Thank you.” I say as he hands me the Dr. Pepper. “So…” he says. “Sales been good.” I say. “That’s good,” He says and sits in chair in front of my desk. “but I wasn’t asking about that.” He says. “Oh?” I say with a confused look. “My cut.”He says. “I got it.” I open another drawer with a duffel bag in it and put it on the desk beside the paper work. “It’s all there all real, check for yourself.” I say proud of my self. He opens it and counts it. “Looks good.” He says. “Anything else?” I ask. “Yeah. One more thing… after you close tonight why don’t you swing by the bar and we can celebrate?” He says. “Celebrate what?” I ask. “This place has been open for what three weeks? and it has booming sales every week.” He says. “I’ll be there.” I say. “Alright then.” He says and gets up with the duffel bag and closes the door. I take a sip on my drink and continue my paperwork. 

After about three hours into doing paperwork with my work playlist on, I finally finished and walk into the showroom to see all the customers viewing the hot tubs. “You own this place?” I here a little girl ask from a distance. I turn around and face her. “Yes I do, I’m Beth Boland.” I say “My mommy is going to buy a big hotub for our family.” She says excitedly. “Oh really? I’m sure you all will love it. You know I four kids of my own and two of them are little girls your age.” I say. “That’s so cool! What’s their name?” She’s asks. “Emma and Jane Boland, my oldest two are Kenny and Danny Boland.” I say with a smile on my face. “Jane Boland?!” She says happily. “I played soccer with her!” She says. “That’s so cool!” I tell her. “Mommy!” She calls out. I say a brown headed woman walk to the child. “Hannah! I’ve been looking for you every where!” The woman says and hugs her child. “Mommy, remember Jane Boland from my soccer team? Her mommy owns this place.” She says and points to me. “Boland Bubbles.” She giggles. “They have a store names after them!” She’s says excitedly. “I know, it’s so cool sweetie. Come on let’s go look at more hot tubs.” She says and turns at me. “Thank you for keeping her occupied while I was browsing.” She says. I smile. “No problem, hope you find the right hot tub for you and your family.” I say as she walks away with her child. 

Few hours pass and it’s closing time, I lock up and head to the bar to meet Rio. “Hey mama.” He says as I walked into the door.  He hasn’t called me that since… “Hi.” I say and sit down next to him. “Ordered you bourbon on the rocks.” He says. I smile. “Thank you.” I say. “We made 60k today. The place was crowded.” I say proudly. 60k is a good days earning considering the cheapest hot tub is 2.5k. “That’s good, Elizabeth.” He says. The bartender walks up to us and pours our drink. “Cheers.” I say. “Cheers.” He replies and we both take a sip of our drink.  I get deja vu, we done this before, before things got…  “Elizabeth.” Rio says cutting off my thoughts “Yes?” I ask taking another sip of my bourbon. “I’ve been thinking,how about we raise your cut. 40%.” He says. I get a huge smile on my face not even realizing it. “Really?” I ask. “Really.” He laughs. “You’ve proved yourself over and over, you’ve done good.” He says. It’s his way of says ‘I’m proud of you, but I’m never actually going to say those words to you.’ kind of thing. “Thank you.” I say. He takes another sip of his drink. He looks at me. We stare at each other for at least 20 seconds not saying a word. I break the eye contact. “More bourbon please.” I tell the bartender. “Rio?” I ask realizing it’s the first time I actually said his time in a long time. “Hm?” He says. “I know there’s not really a thing as a clean slate, and in our situation there’ll probably never be one, but thank you for giving me a second chance.” I say and smile. “Past is Past.” He says and we both take a sip of our drink at the same time. “I have to ask…” I say and look at him. “Are you ever going to return my stuff?” I ask with a laugh. He smirks. “Who knows.” He laughs. I pulled out my phone. “Son a bitch.” I say and sigh. “My phones dead and I took a uber here.” I say and angrily slam my phone against the table, surprisingly not breaking it.“Great!” I sarcastically say to myself. I feel a hand on my back. “Relax mama, I could drive you home.” He says removing his hand off me. “You don’t have to do that.” I sigh. “You gonna walk home?” He says. “2 hour walk from your house and it’s almost midnight.” He says with a ‘don’t argue with me because you’re not going to win’ face.

“Okay,okay.” I say not fighting back. “but I’m drinking more.” I say. He chuckles. “Take all the time you need.” He says. I smile. “Got a charger in my car you can use.” He says. “Thanks.” I say and take another drink of my bourbon. “Just let me know when you’re ready to leave.” I tell him. “Alright, I’ll be back.” He says and walks towards the restroom. “I’ll have another.” I tell the bartender. He pours me my drink. “Thank you.” I say and take a sip. About five minutes later I see Rio walking out of the restroom. “You ready?” He asks. I nod and finish my cup. “We walk to his car and I get in and buckle my seat belt. “Charger.” He says handing me it for my phone. “Thank you.” I say. He starts driving and I start feeling a bit sick. “Pull over I say and unbuckle my seat belt. He pulls over and I open the door and throw up. He unbuckles his seat belt so he can hold my hair back. “Here.” He says and hands me a napkin out of his glove compartment. He reaches in the backseat and pulls out a bottle of water. “Thank you.” I say. And take a sip. I close the door and buckle up. He buckles himself back up and drives. I drift to sleep. I wake up and I’m in my room on my air mattress. “What the hell?” I say in confusion. “Hey.”I hear a voice say. “Fell asleep in the car, didn’t wanna wake you up.” He says. “How long have I been out?” I ask. “Bout an hour.” He says. I stare at his tattoo. The alcohol making it look all funny and disoriented. “You have two birds on your neck.” I laugh. “Yeah?” He chuckles. “Yeah.” I reply. “Go back to sleep, Elizabeth.” He laughs. “You are going to be here when I wake up?” I ask. “You want me to?” He asks. “If that’s okay with you.” I say. “I’ll be here then.” He smiles. “I got a spare mattress in my closet. When Dean left I put it away not even deflating it. Put it wherever you want. Got two other empty bedrooms.” I say with a smile trying to hide the fact I miss my kids being here. “You and that dumbass still together?” He asks. “Yeah. Just he doesn’t like sleeping on air mattresses.” I say. He grabs the mattress. “Shit I don’t have any other Blankets or Pillows, never got the chance to buy any when I got robbed.” I say forgetting he’s the one that stole them, but in his defense I did steal first and used that money to try to kill him. “That’s alright.” He says. “You could put your mattress next to mine, and use my blanket. Deans pillow is over there.” I say drunkenly forgetting how weird that sounds. He sighs. “You sure?” I he asks. I nod. He puts the air mattress beside he sits and sighs. I laugh. “You want to use my pillow instead of Deans?” I say. He quickly swaps our pillows. I laugh again. He lays down beside me and steals more of the blanket then he’s supposed to. “Night.” I say. “Good night Elizabeth.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter! <3 I hope we get something like this in s4


	3. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brio being cute and watches and movie together… that’s it… that’s the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, even though this is places in s4, I skipped where Beth and Rio are this comfortable with each other like in late s2. If you don’t like soft Rio I don’t recommend reading this. Love you all!

**Beth POV**

I wake up and it’s still dark out. I check my phone  _ 3:55am _ . I turn over and see a shirtless Rio sleeping, he looks peaceful.I look down and see his scars, the ones I gave him.  _ Lung. Spleen.Shoulder. The  _ memories flood back _.  _ _“Shut your mouth bitch and just hand me the gu-” I let go of the trigger. He looks down with his hand over his wound. He looks up, his face… I could see hurt,anger,betrayed.He walks toward me, I shoot him two more times, he falls to the ground and coughs up blood, I untie turner and hand him the gun and flee_.  “Elizabeth. Elizabeth." Rio says and shakes me. I open my eyes. “Hm?” I say tiredly. He looks at me. “You been crying.” He sighs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize…I’m sorry I woke you.” I say “What were you thinking about?” He asks. “Nothing, just go back to sleep okay?” I say. “Can’t go back to sleep if you going to be crying all night.” He says covering his chest with the blanket. “Your scars,” I tear up. “I did that…I-” he cuts me off by running his pinky finger through my hair like old times. “You gonna be okay for the rest of the night?” He asks, I nod and turn around on my side and try to go back to sleep. I can’t. I turn back around facing Rio who is half asleep. I smile staring at his tattoos. He starts to slightly snore. I giggle covering my mouth so I don’t wake him. I go slowly start to drift back to sleep. 

**_morning_ **

I wake up and check my phone,  _7:45am_ . Rio is still asleep, I get up and make breakfast. “Mornin’” I hear Rio say. “I made waffles.” I tell him.I turn around facing him, he’s still shirtless. I smile. “Want some?” I ask. “It would be rude if I didn’t.” He says and sits down on the stool. I open the cabinet and get two glasses out. “What do you want to drink?” I ask. “Water.” He says and I pour us the water and hand him his glass. I give him his plate of waffles. “Syrup?” I ask. He nods and I hand him the bottle. “Not gonna eat?” He asks. “I already did.” I say.I sit by him. “Mhm, this is good.” He says eating the waffles in nearly one bite. He gets up and puts his and washes his plate in the sink. I see all of his tattoos on both of his arms, “You know you snore right?” I say. He turns around to look at me and laughs. “You ain’t the first women to complain about that.” He laughs. “I’m not complaining, Dean and all of my kids snore.” I tell him “Obnoxiously.” I add. “Yeah?” He says putting down the plate and turning off the sink. “You do to too you know.” He tells while sitting back down. “Do not.” I correct him. He laughs and takes a sip of his water. We don’t say anything for about a minute, just sitting there enjoying the peace until my phone rings.  Dean.  I put my phone on speaker phone so I don’t have to hold it while I take a drink of my water. “Mommy!” I hear Emma and Jane say at the same time. “Hey babies!” I say excitedly so, happy it’s not Dean. “Mommy, when can we come home?” Jane asks. “Baby you know you don’t have beds here.” I say. “I hate those robbers!” Jane whines. “I know baby, I trying to get you new ones for you and your siblings, just have to wait until I save up okay?” I tell Jane. “Nana is driving us crazy.” I hear Kenny say in the background. “And dad hasn’t been so nice either.” Dannys adds. “I’m so sorry.” I tell them. “Can we just sleep on the floor? We could bring our blankets and pillows from nana’s.” Kenny says. “Please mom. I can’t take it here. I rather have no bed then stay here.” Danny pleads. “I’ll see what I can do okay? I love you all.” I say. “Love you too.” I hear all of my four children say at once. “Bye my babies.” I say. “Bye mommy!” Jane says and hangs up the phone. I feel a tear drop slide down the cheek. I take a deep breath “Hey.” Rio says. I look at him with tears in my eyes. “I miss them.” My voice breaks. “I’ve been thinking…” he says and puts his hand on my back. “You’ve earned your stuff back, I’ll get my boys to come over here with a moving truck. How’s that sound?” He says.I look at him speechless. I don’t say anything but hug him.I immediately let go a few seconds later realizing what I just did. “Sorry.” I say. He smiles, “it’s fine.” He says “You made those bombast waffles, can’t be mad at you, not today.” He chuckles. I laugh and get off the stool.“Didn’t want to tell you at first, because I didn’t want you to take it, got an inflatable couch in my storage closet, we could watch a movie or something.” I say trying not to give away I don’t want him to leave yet. “What you thinking?” He asks. “You can pick something. I got Netflix.” I say. “I’ll go get the couch.” He says. “I’ll get the computer, still haven’t bought a new tv.” I say. “Yeah you should do something about that.” He laughs and heads up stairs to get the couch. I get the computer from my room and see Rio siting on the couch. “Here. My password is craftyboland101.” I say handing him the computer to pick the movie. He laughs at the password. “I’m going to get the blanket.” I tell him and head back in my room.  _Is this really appropriate? Last time we got this close he shut it down and said it’s just business. Is this professional? Will it make things awkward?_

“Yo.” I hear Rio say from the living room. “Sorry.” I say waking back in with the blanket. “You picked a movie?” I ask. “Yep.” He says and clicks on the movie. About 10 minutes into the movie I already drift back to sleep. 

I wake up and my head is pressed against Rio’s bare shoulder. I notice his hand running through my hair and can feel him looking at me. “Elizabeth.” He says quietly. “Yeah?” I ask with my face still pressed against him. “Come on, lets go lay you down in your room yeah?” He says and puts my around him to help me walk to my room since my tired feet started to give up. He lays me down on my bed and I check my phone.  _11:32am_.  “It’s almost noon.” I yawn. He lays down side me putting the blanket on the both of us. “Almost noon on your day off mama.” He says. I lay my head on his chest.  I’m super tired which is like drunk, so he _can’t hold it against me right?_ He doesn’t say anything and just l et’s me lay there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be making another story set in s4, where Rio is more cold and distant, but struggling with his feelings for Beth ♡


	4. UNKNOWN CALLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio picks up a call on Beths phone.  
> Rio taking care of Beth. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to fix the formatting, I hope this is better <3

**_Rio POV_ **

Elizabeth fell asleep watching the movie about 10 minutes in, I closed the laptop a little bit after figuring I should try to sleep since she ain’t gonna wake up anytime soon then her phone starting ringing, tried to ignore whoever was calling after 2 times, but they didn’t stop. “YOU FUCKING BITCH!” The male voice yelled. “ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE WHEN I CALL YOU! YOU OWE ME MONEY AND IM NOT WAITING ON YOUR BITCHASS ANYMORE. YOU AND YOUR GIRLS BETTER HAVE MY MONEY TONIGHT OR I’LL FUCKING END YOU!” The caller fumed. 

“Who the fuck is this?” I asked. “Is Elizabeth Boland with you?” He asked. “Nah man, I just got this phone yesterday. Guess I got whoever you’re looking for olds number.” I told him. “Who are you talking to?” Elizabeth asked. “I heard that!” He yelled. “You know who I am? You probably heard of me, I’m Elizabeth’s partner, former boss. Got a problem with her you bring it up with me.” I tell him. “Oh my god Rio hang up the phone!” Elizabeth yells. “PUT HER ON THE FUC-” I cut the guy off my hanging up the phone. “He wouldnt stop calling, who the fuck was that?” I ask her.

“No one.” She says sitting up. 

“Elizabeth, I ain’t playing. He threatened you and your girls, the fuck did you do?” I ask her again. “Give me my phone.” She says and I put it up in the air. “RIO!” She screams and gets up.  Who the fuck is this guy? Why is she acting like this?  “Tell me who he is.” I tell her. She looks at me with the same anger she had when she put three slugs in me. “I don’t have to tell you shit.” She says and gets up and walks to the kitchen to pour herself some bourbon. I follow her. 

“Just give me my phone.” She asks softly. “Nah. It ain’t nothing if he can make you this angry, now you tell me or I’ll call him and I’ll go meet this guy myself.” I warn her. She takes a deep breath and balls her fist. “Who he is…” she scoffs. “He’s a dick who didn’t hold up his side of the deal and expected to get paid.” She tells me. “What kind of deal.” I ask her walking closer to her. She doesn’t say anything and takes the bottle of bourbon and sits on the couch. “Elizabeth.” I say sitting beside her. I put out her phone and dial the number. 

“FINE! ILL TELL YOU, JUST HANG IT UP!” She yells. “Jane’s soccer coach. I heard from one of your guys he had connections. I confronted him, told him i needed him to do a job for me or else I’ll expose him, then he pointed out that the only way I’d know that If I was doing illegal things too. He then tried to turn the blackmail on me. We came to agreement he would do this job and I’d pay him 20k.” She says and takes a deep breath. 

“Remember ink guy?” She asks me. I nod. “He’s not really the ink guy. He was Lucy’s boyfriend, remember where you taught me where to use a gun? He found out about Lucy, I told him about you. I took him to the place and taught him how to use a gun, then I took him to the bar, where we met with you. He had a gun with in his pocket pointed at you under the table, that’s why I keep trying to get you to stay. It was before we got the hitman and was exploring ideas to take you out. He couldn’t do it, he pissed himself all over my car, because that’s the kind of guy he is. He was a good person who was grieving over the murder of his girlfriend, who was an amazing girl.” She cries.

“He called me a few weeks ago. Telling me he’s turning you in, I couldn’t let that happen. I told him you got my fingerprints on the gun that mick used, he didn’t care he wanted one of us to go. So I paid Jane’s coach to go over and threaten him. Just scare him. He didn’t.” She continues “I saw online that Max went missing, and I know he had something to do with it and it’s not what I paid him to do, I didn’t want max to be hurt, only spooked.” She cries. 

“You think he killed your boy?” I ask. She nods. “That’s why I didn’t pay him, he didn’t do the job I paid him to do.” She says. “Let me give Mick this guys number. I can take care of it.” I say rubbing her back to calm her. “I can’t afford to ask for any more favors.” She tells me. “Elizabeth. We take care of our own.” I tell her. She hugs me. I feel her tears going down my back. “It’s okay. I got you.” I say rubbing her back. She pulls out of the hug and looks at me. 

“I’m sorry.” She tells me. I run my finger through her hair. “You don’t got to be.”I tell her. “Let me take care of this, alright?” I say pulling her back into the hug. “Come on. Let’s sit down.” I say guiding her to the couch. I pull out my phone and text Mick about this guy. 

“He taking care of it.” I tell her.

“Jane loves him.” She says. “I know.” I tell her. “He coached Kenny, then Jane and then I dragged your kid into the team. If I knew who he was I wouldn’t ha-” I cut her off. “Don’t do that.” I tell her. “You blame yourself you’re blaming the other parents as too,Elizabeth. you couldn’t have known mama, you can’t do that.” I tell her. She sobs. “It’s over now, he ain’t ever working with kids again.” I tell try to reassure her. 

“I want to go to sleep.” She says softly. “Lets do that then.” I say and follow her to the bedroom. She lays down, I turn off the lights and lay next to her. “Can you hold me.” She cries. I Spoon her, something I did with Rhea when she was pregnant her hormones were everywhere.

“Thank you.” She whispers. “Thank you for being there for me.” She says and puts her arm on my arm. I take a deep breath. “Elizabeth.” She turns around facing me my arms still facing me. “What?” She says softly with a smile on her face. I chuckle. “What?” She asks again and laughs with me. “You’re my partner.” I whisper. 

“I ain’t ever gonna let someone treat you like that again.” I say softly. “Only you can threaten me like that and get away with it.” She laughs. “That’s right.” I smirk. We both laugh. “Tomorrow Mick and couple of my boys are bringing your stuff 

back figured we could find a place to go while they do that.” I say. “What’re you thinking?” She asks. “What do you wanna do Elizabeth?” I ask her. 

“Maybe the mall, get my kids some stuff.” She says. “How am I going to tell them the robber mysteriously gave all of our stuff back?” She laughs.

“You tell them you came home and it was all back, that’s all you know.” I tell her. “Okay.” She says. We stare at each other for awhile. My phone goes off. A text from Mick. I put my phone away. “It’s taken care of, you ain’t ever gotta worry about him again.” I tell her. She sighs of relief. “Thank you, I just… what If Max is alive and he didn’t hurt him? He just drove off to get away from here? What if I killed an innocent guy. What if he was spooked enough to run away and that’s why he’s missing.” She panics. 

“If that was the case don’t you think he would’ve said so? He didn’t try to deny it, look I’m not saying there’s a possibility of your friend still being alive, cause you never know, but he still was a threat and needed to be taking care of.” I tell her. “You’re right.” She says. I smile. “Oh my god.” She laughs. “I’m never gonna live that down am I?” She giggles. “Nope.” I smirk and pull her in a closer embrace. “Night’ Elizabeth.” I say. “Goodnight Rio.” She says, she falls asleep in my arms slightly snoring.

‘I don’t snore.’ My ass. I laugh quietly and fall asleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, brio at the mall being cute. ♡


	5. Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off sad then cute, back to sad and then cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cried while making this, anyways enjoy this long chapter! Also please ignore the typos and stuff like that, I have auto correct off my phone and write these in notes then paste them here! <3

** Beths POV  **

“Please put the gun down.” I beg Rio. “Nah,Nah... You think I was just gonna let you get away with trying to kill be after you already put three slugs in me?” He says and steps closer putting the gun to my chin. “Please don’t.” I sob. *bang*  I wake up screaming. “Elizabeth what’s wrong?” Rio sits up. I back away off the bed and lean against the wall and cry. “Please don’t kill me.” I beg. He looks at me in a confused and hurt look on his face. I sob.

“Please don’t.” I beg. He gets up and sits down next to me against the wall. I back up a little. “Baby, you were dreaming.” He says softly.  _Baby_?  “What was your dream?” He says knowing damn well what it was. “You were going to kill me, you had a gun, saying that I was idiot for believing that we were past everything Ive done. Y-You pulled the trigger and I- — I woke up.” I say stuttering out of anxiety. He looks so hurt. The same face he made when he took me to the doctor and she told him I was ‘pregnant.’ 

“You normally have nightmares like that?” He asks. I nod. “Like last night it was a flashback to when I shot you. It’s different things.” I looking down and fidgeting with my fingers not being able to look at him. I hear him take a deep breath. I look up and he lays his head against the wall looking up. I feel myself getting worked up and into a panic attack. “God.” I sob. “I’m so sorry Rio.” I say and put my hand in between my knees. “I should go.” He says and gets up. “No.” I say in between sobs. “You can’t leave me, please not like this.” I say with tears rolling down my cheeks. He doesn’t look at me and puts his shirt on. 

I sob and run out the room and rush into theupstairs bathroom leaving the door open since Annie broke the locks when she busted the door open, I sob until I start to feel like I can’t breathe. I start wheezing. Loudly. “Elizabeth?” I hear Rio call out. I hear him run up the stairs and see him in the door way, I put my hand on my throat trying to tell him I can’t breathe. He rushes to my side and rubs my back. “Breathe mama, just breathe.” He says trying to soothe me, I feel my throat opening up and take a deep breathe and start to cry, but calmer then before. 

“Stop that Elizabeth.” He says cupping my face, making me look at him. I stare at his brown eyes while I try to stop crying. 

“Thought you were leaving.” I say and pull his hands off me. “I heard you all the way down there, think I was going to leave you like that?” He asks. “Yes, because you was going to. That’s why I ran up here, that’s why you heard me.” I say coldly. “Just go.” I say. “No.” He tells me. I scoff. “I don’t get it.” I say. “I don’t get how you were going to leave me in a middle of a panic attack causing me to have a bigger one, I couldn’t breathe Rio.If you left I could’ve been dead here on the floor, guess my dream would’ve came true. You’d just have killed me in a different way.” I say wiping my tears and going back downstairs to sit on the couch. He comes down after a few minutes. I hear him stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Why haven’t you killed me? You should’ve a long time ago.” I say with my face buried in my hands. “I needed you alive.” He says. “Yeah? You could’ve killed me, not Lucy and business would’ve been better. You have killed innocent people before, so why couldn’t you have killed me. I’m guilty she wasn’t.” I say trying not to yell at him. “You serious?” He asks. I stand up and turn around to face him on the stairs. “DO I LOOK LIKE IM NOT?!” I yell at him. “SHE SHOULD BE HERE! NOT ME!” I scream at him. He laughs. “Yeah, yeah really fucking funny.” I say 

I storm outside of my house and go into my car. “I HATE HIM!” I scream and bang my head against the steering wheel. I hear the door open. “Wanna know why you’re alive?” He asks and shuts the car door. I look at him with my eyes full of anger and resentment. “You’re alive cause you know what you’re doing, you found a way to make money on your own with your girls when you thought I was dead, you took action into your own hands and tried to off me, you blackmailed your idiot husband boss and rob her store so you could buy it for a good price. You think I don’t know you’re valuable, Elizabeth?” He tells me.

“You done a lot of good for  our  business Elizabeth.” He says. 

“I don’t regret not killing you. Not for a second mama, because we wouldn’t have gotten this business.” He says and I can see it in his eyes he’s hurt,  hurt by me thinking he was gonna kill me, hurt by me yelling at him, hurt for… I sigh. “Why don’t you hate me?” I ask him. “What makes you think I don’t?” He asks. “You been here with me for two nights.”I say bluntly. “Why are you here?” I ask. “Why do you care?” I ask again. He runs his finger through my hair. “Let’s go back to sleep.” He says and opens the car door. “Fine.” I say softly. 

We walk back inside and into the bedroom he takes his shirt back off and I roll my eyes and lay on the air mattress. He turns off the lights. “Elizabeth?” He asks and lays next to me. I don’t say anything and just turn to my side so I face him. “Elizabeth.” He says louder. “You weren’t just a play date to me.” I say whisper.“What?” He asks. I turn around. “It wasn’t just business for me Rio, I married my first boyfriend and he was my first everything, which made you my second. You made me like I was nothing, like It meant nothing, but it was for me, that’s why I was so angry with you when told me I was just ‘work’ you didn’t care I was about to go away for murder that I didn’t do, you didn’t care we had the wrong body and then you tied up a fed and kidnap me then put a fucking gun in my hand!” I say angrily.   


“You didn’t mean nothing to me Elizabeth, I never mixed work with personal life, but when it came to you...” he sighs. “You kicked me out after you got done with me, I’m the one that should’ve felt used.” He says. “You ain’t always the victim Elizabeth.” He scoffs. “Why did you mix work with your personal life? You shouldn’t have followed me into the bathroom.” I say looking at him in the eyes. “You regret it?” He asks. “No.” I say and look down.

“Me either.” He says. “Was I always just business to you? Am I still? You do this with everyone?” I ask. “What am I to you?” I ask. He looks at me. “Someone who I’ll always look out for.” He says quietly. “Friends?” I ask. “Yes mama.” He smiles. “Friends don’t have pet names for each other.” I laugh. “Want me to stop?” He asks. “Nope.” I giggle. “Good cause I ain’t gonna stop.” He chuckles. I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his chest looking up at him. He smiles down at me. I put my hand on his neck. “Night Rio.” I say looking up at him, “Goodnight Elizabeth.”

**Next morning**

I open my eyes and see Rio looking at me. My arms still wrapped around his neck. “Stop staring its creepy.” I say. He laughs. “You drooling is just as creepy.” He teases.I look down. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.” I say and wipe my mouth. He chuckles. I get the blanket and wipe my drool off his chest. He laughs as I pat down his chest. “It’s not funny! It’s embarrassing.” I say and bury my head into my pillow. “You look cute with you drool.” He teases me.

“Mick is gonna be here in threehours, we should leave in two.” He says. “Can we lay here until then?” I ask. “You gonna drool?” He says and I punch his chest causing him to laugh even louder. “Dick.” I laugh. “Come here.” He says and I lay my head back on his chest. He lets me lay there until it’s time to get ready. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” I tell him. “I’m the one with drool on me.” He smirks “One person shower, wait your turn.” I tease. I grab me a pair of clothes to change into and I walk upstairs and turn on the shower. I throw on my turtle neck and jeans and head down stairs. “Hey.” He says. I cover my face. “I have no makeup on don’t look at me.” I plead. He walks up to me and pulls my hand from my face.

He smiles. “You look beautiful Elizabeth.” He says and runs his finger through my wet hair.

“Where’s your towels?” He asks. “Under the bathroom sink.” I reply. He smiles and goes up stairs. I do my makeup, I do a Smokey eye with cat eye with some pink lipstick and spray some vanilla Victoria secret perfume on me. 

“Hey.” I turn around and see Rio. He smirks. “Damn.” He says. I shake my head and laugh. “Too much?” I ask 

“You look perfect. He says. You ready?” He ask and we get ourphones and walk out the door and get into the car.

He looks at me. “Eyes on the road.” I tease him. He chuckles. “My bad, my bad.” He says. My stomach growls. “You wanna get something to eat?” He asks. “McDonald’s?” I ask. “What do you want?” He asks. “McDouble and small fries and a Dr Pepper.” I tell him. We pull into McDoubles and orders my food and him some McNuggets and and drink. We get our food and pull over in the parking lot to eat, I eat my burger in under a minute. “Can I get some fries?” Rio asks and put his hand in the bag. I slap his hand. “You should’ve ordered your own.” I hiss at him. He laughs. “You know I bought it right?” He says. I squint my eyes at him and shake my head. “Fine! Take some!” I say. He smiles and takes a handful of fries. I get some too. We laugh as we stuff our mouths with fries.

He eats his nuggets and we start driving to the mall again.

“Whatchu thinking about,Elizabeth?” He asks. “Nothing.” I say and yawn. “Why don’t you get some sleep? We ain’t gonna be there for another hour with this traffic.” He says and angrily honking the horn at this idiot who cut us off.

“Okay.” I say and close my eyes. I feel someone hands on me shaking me. “We’re at the mall?” I quietly ask with my eyes closed. “Uh-huh, come on. Don’t gotta be here that long, my boys don’t work slow.” He says. He opens his door and gets out to open mine. He standing right in-front of me. He puts his hand out to help me out, I take it and hop out the vehicle.

“Where you wanna go into first?” He asks.“The Children’s Place, I need to go get my kids some things.” I say and walk near there. He grabs my arms to stop me I look at him. “No,Elizabeth. Where do you wanna go? We can your kids things last.” He says. “I can afford to get me anything.” I say and force myself out of his grip and continue walking to the store. He steps in front of me. I sigh.

“Come on, I’ll get you something.” He says. “You know I can’t let you do that.” I say. “I ain’t asking, I’m telling you I am getting you something.” He says. “Now… you tell me what you want.” He says our faces closer together. “Belks.” I say. We walk into Belks and he takes to the Jewelry section. I see this one ring that I like then Rio comes up to me and shows me this Aquamarine Diamond ring.“Like it?” He asks.

“Its gorgeous.” I tell him. I look at the price. “No way. I tell him, I’m not letting you spend 2k on me for a ring.” I tell him. “Matches your eyes Elizabeth.” He teases. “I can find a ring out of a gum ball machine that matches my eyes. You know how many quarters this would be?!” I ask in disbelief. “You know that black and white polka dot dress you like to wear so much is 2k?” He says calling me out. “Well that’s different! I bought that for myself!” I say in defense. He rolls his eyes. 

“Elizabeth, just let me buy you the damn ring.” He says and grabs my hand and we walk to the checkout. “You two look like such a lovely couple!” The cashier lady says. “Oh we’re not-” she’s cuts me off. “Really? You two have crazy chemistry together, I couldsense it the moment you two walked in, when a guy buys you an expensive ring…” she says and stops herself when I give her a death stare, like ‘you say one more word I swear to god I’ll end you.’ She puts the ring into a velvet blue ring box and puts it into a bag. Rio picks it up and we walk out the store. “I’m paying you back.” I tell him. He laughs. “No, you won’t.” He tells me. I step in front of him like he did me and making him look at me. 

“Thank you. The ring is beautiful, but I can just let you spend that much on me and me not doing anything to have earn it.” I say. “You earned it, Elizabeth.” He says running his free hand through my hair. He picks the box out of the bag and gets the ring out and slides it on my finger next to my wedding ring. I smile at him. “Thank you.” I say softly. He looks up at me and smiles back. “Now we can go get your kids some stuff.” He says. We walk into the children’s place and I get two dresses for Emma and Jane, PJS for my boys then some graphic tee shirts and shorts, I see these sunglasses Danny has been begging me to get, I put them in the cart and I look around and don’t see Rio anywhere. I sigh and go to checkout.

I walk out and still don’t see him anywhere, last time I saw him he was right besides me. I get out my phone and call him.  No answer.  “Shit.” I mutter to myself and start to panic. Where the fuck is he? What if one of his enemies saw him and got him? What if he… I cut my self off and try not to think like that. I dial his number one more time. He doesn’t answer again. 

I sit down on these massage chair waiting to see if he’s going to come back. I see him at the end of the hall. I angrily walk over there. “Where were you?” I ask him still a bit panicked trying to keep my voice down since we’re in public. “Relax ma, just went to bathroom.” He says. I look at him a sigh. I hug him.

“Considering who we are, I thought someone got you, just don’t do that to me.” I whisper in his hear. He pulls out of the hug. “I’m sorry,” he says looks me in the eyes. “Just tell me and don’t disappear on me.” I say. When my kids wonder off in the store I never panic because I know that they know what to do, but If a gang member armed got ahold of Rio, he would be in trouble, he doesn’t have any thing on his person to defend himself with. Which he doesn’t really need, I send what he did to Dean with his bare hands. I shouldn’t be worried, but I am. I couldn’t…

“You going home tonight or you staying with me again?” I ask him. “What you want me to,mama?” He asks. “If you arestaying we’re getting you some clothes.” I say. He laughs. “Okay.” He says and walks into the store and picks up a navy blue button up shirt. “You already have that shirt, in face is all I see you wear.” I say. “He puts it down and picks up a black t-shirt and jeans. He goes to check out and we walk back out. “Hey I need to go to the Disney store, my girls need new PJS. “Alright.” He says and follows me into the store. 

I see these Elsa and Anna PJs and pick them out. Emma likes Elsa and Jane likes Anna. I repeat in my head. I go to check out and walk with Rio out the door, his phone goes off. “It’s Mick, you’re stuff if back in place.” He says still looking down at his phone. I excitedly hug him tight. “Sorry”I say and laugh. “You ready to go?” He asks. 

We walk into the car and I instantly fall asleep. “Wake up.” Rio whispers running a finger through my hair. ”Let me get those bags for you.” He says picking up the bags of my kids stuff.I get out of the car and I unlock the door, seeing everything back in place. I smile like an idiot. “MY OTTOMAN!” I yell and wrap my arms around it. I hear Rio laugh loudly at the sight. “Really love taut ottoman yeah?” He says. “You have no idea.” I say and run into my bedroom seeing my bed back in place, everything is in it’s place, almost as if it was never taken, my kids drawings back on the fridge, hanging up on the wall… I look under my bed to see if my box is still there.

The box has meaningful stuff to me there. It’s there. Please say he didn’t take anything. I close my eyes and open it. Rio sits down beside me on my bed putting the bags down. I take out this picture of me and my nephew Benfrom when he was a baby and then I see… I see the drawing Marcus made me so long ago. I take it out and unfold it.  Marcus.  His name is signed at the bottom. I feel Rio stare at me. I take a deep breath and fold it back up. “Here.” I say handing it to Rio. “Your kid you should have it.” I say he doesn’t say anything and looks down at the drawing.

“Nah, he made it for you.” He says putting it back in my hand. I don’t protest it and put it beside me and continue going through the box. I stop when I see a picture of Me,Jane, Marcus and Rhea on their first day of soccer. Both of the kids holding a soccer ball and me and Rhea making goofy faces to make our kids smile for the picture. I feel a tear go down my cheek, but trying to wipe it before Rio notices. I put everything back into the box and clear my throat. “I’m going to check things up stairs.” I say and take my kids stuff up stairs. I walk into Jane and Emma’s room taking their toys out and making their beds, I hang their dresses up and lay their Pajamas on their beds, Jane’s Anna Pjs on the bottom bunk and Emma’s Elsa Pjs on the top bunk. I sit Emma’s purple bean bag chair in their room and sigh.

I hear Rio come up the stairs 

He walks into their room and looks at the picture of Jane,Emma and Marcus on the wall. “They wouldn’t let me take it down.”I say quietly. He nods and sits next me on Jane’s blue bean bag chair. “I’m sorry. I know what I did was messed up and creepy.” I say looking down at my the ring he got me in guilt. “We don’t gotta talk about it.” He says.

“Okay.” I say softly. I pick up the bags and head into the boys room, making their beds hanging up their clothes, laying their pjs on their beds. Putting Danny’s sunglasses on his night stand. I walk down and see Rio sitting on the couch. I sigh and sit next to him. He looks at me. “Why’d you do it?” He asks and I know immediately what he’s talking about.

“I thought I killed the kids father, you… I felt guilty and I wanted to help them. I thought it would make things easier, maybe for them or for me. I saw him at the park and sat down next to Rhea one day we introduced our selves, he never told Rhea he saw me before with you. Not once did he question it.” I say and shake my head. “Rhea told me the night before he crawled into her bed asking to call you and I knew you weren’t coming back, so I told her I’d get him in the soccer team gave her my boys old stuff hoping to distract him. I let it slip that I was behind on my mortgage about to lose my house and she insisted on paying it saying you set her up so it wouldn’t be a problem, I couldn’t exactly tell her I knew for a fact to won’t be coming back, so I ended up taking the check, then you came back before I could pay her. I gave her the money and she helped me one last time.” I tell him.

“Helped you with what?” He asks. shit. “I never was pregnant.” I say looking down. “Oh.” he says. “I thought she would’ve told you by now.” I say continuing not to look at him. “Yeah, she did, she begged me to not to kill you too.” He says. “That’s why I am alive?” I ask. “Nah, like I’ve said before you’ve proved yourself, you’re one of us.” He says and I guess he’s right, I mean he knew I was getting close to her that’s how he got to me, he showed up instead of her, it just feels like I’m telling him for the first time.

“I understand if you want to leave now.” I say. He looks at me. “Nah.” He says. I smile and cry and hug him. He hugs me tightly. “We’re past all of that remember?” He says,stroking my hair. “You still got the box for the ring?” I ask. He pulls out of the hug pulling the box out of his pocket and hand it to me. I go to my room and sit it on my dresser, and look at my ring and smile. “You gonna change now?” I tease him. “I smell that bad?” He teases back. I roll my eyes. “Did I say that?” I say and playfully hit his chest he laughs, “You notice Mick fixed your door?” He says. I look up stairs and see the door all good again. “Tell your boys I said thank you.” I tell him. 

“Okay, mama.” He says and picks up the bag of his clothes from my bedroom and closes the door. 

“Now I have my tv back, you want to watch something?” I ask. “Depends on whether or not you’re going to go to sleep on me again.” He teases me. I laugh. I got a full couch to lay on now. I say laying my head on the pillow at the end of the couch Rio sitting at the end putting my feet on his lap. 

He opens Netflix on my smart TV and we watch Friends for about three hours before I notice him getting tired. 

“Lay next to me.” I say. “Ain’t enough room for that.” He says. I scoot up and he spoons me from behind his arms wrapped around my waist making me giggle a little bit. We both go to sleep after one more episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else wants a brio kiss next chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a chapter 2?


End file.
